Self Esteem
by Smeg699
Summary: What do you with a drunk redhead at 2 AM? Take her back and make her dessert... Even if it happens far more than you'd like to admit. Maybe it isn't the healthiest relationship, but she is REALLY hot. Bechloe piece inspired by the Offspring's "Self Esteem" song.
**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm back with a little something that came in to my head while listening to the radio driving home from work the other day. I kind of planned it as a one-shot thing, but if people want I can definitely make it more. Also I dunno if I should warn you or not, but it's a bit angstier than I normally write. Still, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please, leave a review to let me know if you liked it, if you hated, or anything else about it. Oh, and don't worry, I'm working on new chapters of Forgive  & Forget and Devil of Barden, this just kinda jumped the queue.

* * *

*knock knock knock*

Beca heard the overly loud sound of the knocking on her door easily as she was lying awake in bed anyway. She'd been lying awake for over an hour already waiting for it. That didn't necessarily mean she didn't start in surprise when the sound beat its familiar tattoo throughout the silence of her dark room.

Her grip tightened on the duvet covering her as she struggled mightily with getting up to answer the door. Beside her on her bedside table her phone pinged, the message notification for a text message jingling out into the night. She didn't even need to look at it to know who sent it. It and the three other just like it that sit unread on her phone.

*knock knock knock*

The knocking sounded again, a little louder this time and she heard whoever is knocking slump slightly against the wall. She must have been out drinking. The fact that they had had plans tonight obviously wasn't as important as whatever karaoke night or frat house party had been going on tonight. Another text pinging her phone chipped away at the resolve Beca had built up over the last two hours. Clenching her eyes shut tightly, Beca tried to remind herself that she's not the one in the wrong in this situation. That she was stood up.

That this is basically just a booty call.

*knock knock knock*

"Becs…" Her voice slurred drunkenly, and Beca didn't even need to see her to know that she was pouting. It didn't help that she'd never been able to resist that pout. Never really been able to resist her in general. Not since they first met in her shower. Beca could feel her resolve weakening and in an effort to fortify herself she tugged the blankets up over her head. It wasn't enough to muffle her voice as she called out, "Becs… I know you're in there, I can hear your music playing."

 _Fuck_. Beca knew she was caught having only just realized that she too could hear the music playing from her headphones on her desk. Well, it really wouldn't be that bad. It is _her_ after all… Climbing out from under her covers she slowly walked to the door. Making sure to put on a sleepy look, she tugged the door open and blinked in faux surprise.

"Chlo… What… What time is it?" Beca asked, attempting to look like she just woke up as Chloe's face lit up in a beaming, albeit lustful, smile. Beca knew that look. She could tell by the hazy look in Chloe's brilliant, normally sparkling blue eyes that the redhead had been drinking. And drinking a lot judging by the sway she was rocking even while leaning against the wall.

"It's Beca-time!" Chloe answered, an excited look on her face as she started to push her way into Beca's room. The short brunette let her, I mean, who wouldn't let this gorgeous creature into their dorm room at half past two in the morning.

As Chloe stumbled into the room, Beca got a look at what the redhead is wearing and had to bite her lip to keep from uttering a low whistle. The silvery top she was wearing looked as though it was painted onto her skin, molding to and hugging each curve, and dip, and most especially the swells of her breasts in a way that had Beca's mouth watering. As Chloe staggered to Beca's bed and flopped down onto it, it was apparent that the skirt the redhead has on was definitely not interfering with her movements, seeing as it was so short that Beca was surprised it completely covered her ass.

As the redhead settled onto the bed Beca couldn't avert her eyes from the sinuous way in which Chloe stretched. Her already taut abs tensing and becoming more clearly defined, her perfectly proportioned chest thrusting upwards as though trying to reach out to her. Even the way Chloe's toes curled was at once indulgent and insanely sexy, the redhead having dropped the shoes she wasn't even wearing just inside Beca's dorm room. When Beca's eyes finished their journey over Chloe's stretching form, she saw that the redhead had been watching her.

Desire was blatantly obvious in the brilliant blue pools looking up at her. Chloe's completely blown pupils were a dead giveaway of what the older girl wanted. As though Beca needed that sign to tell her why Chloe was, once more, at her dorm room door so closely following the closing time of bars near Barden's campus.

"I think you like what you see… Why don't you get over here and maybe see a little more, sexy?" The redhead's voice, now laced more with want and need than alcohol, was like a beacon to Beca. She found herself walking slowly towards the bed before she even had a chance to think about it. She knew that, at some point in time this evening she'd had a speech prepared for this…

But for the life of her, right now, she couldn't recall a single word of it. She'd never been able to resist Chloe. And, as she was thinking about it, now wasn't really the best time to start because she knew _exactly_ what the redhead needed right now.

Her.

Crawling onto her bed Beca gave a silent thanks that Kimmy Jin was spending the night with one of her friends, at least that's the impression Beca had gotten from the silent and generally angry-seeming Asian who lived a few feet from her. Dismissing her roommate from her mind Beca trailed her fingers over the redhead's skin as she moved upwards. Feeling Chloe's reactions, shivering and whimpering at the light touch, drove the last vestiges of resistance to what was about to happen from her mind.

They could talk later…

Leaning in close Beca wasn't surprised when Chloe's head turned, exposing the redhead's sinfully sexy neck. Her disappointment at the redhead's usual reaction to Beca trying to initiate a kiss barely registered to the brunette as her lips make contact with the sensitive spot at the junction of Chloe's neck and shoulder blade which drew one of the sexiest sounds that Beca has ever had the pleasure to hear from the redhead. After a moment of sucking, nibbling, and kissing Chloe's neck, Beca leaned back and whispers, "I do like what I see… And I think you do too. Now, how about we get rid of these ridiculously sexy clothes?"

* * *

A rustling sound woke Beca from her restful sleep. Instinctively she reached out towards where Chloe's naked body had been when they both had collapsed after another mind-blowing encounter in the middle of the night. Feeling only still-warm sheets, Beca cracked one eye open as the source of the rustling occurred to her. Despite keeping her gaze heavily lidded, her eye only open the barest fraction, she could still make out a redheaded form pulling on an article of clothing. Judging by how little of Chloe's tanned skin she could see, the redhead was about as fully dressed as she could get in the outfit she was wearing last night.

Letting her eye close, Beca managed to avoid letting out a heavy sigh as she felt Chloe's weight lift off the foot of the bed where the redhead had been perched, no doubt to get her heels back on. Still pretending to be asleep, Beca listened for another few minutes as Chloe gathered up the last of her stuff that had gotten flung around the room the previous night before making her way to the door.

The sound of her dorm room door opening and closing told Beca that, as expected, Chloe has taken off. No doubt to head back to her own place to shower and go back to bed for some actual sleep. Opening her eyes she reached over to grab her phone and saw that it was just after seven in the morning. They'd only stopped their cardio work, as Chloe referred to their trysts while in the company of others, an hour ago. She hadn't even stayed an hour…

Beca bit her lip and tried to will the stinging she felt behind her eyes away. She didn't know why it hurt. Beca was aware of their "arrangement". And she would be the first person to say that being Chloe's "go to" during those times made her feel all kinds of special. Until the morning came.

Wiping away the couple droplets that had snuck out she reminded herself that she was lucky that the redhead choose her. Turning off her phone, she put it back up on her desk and rolled over, bringing her legs up closer to her chest as she settled back in to get some sleep. Her alarm would be going off in about two hours to wake her up for Bellas practice, and she needed to get some actual sleep or she'd die during the real cardio she would be doing.

* * *

Sure enough the alarm going off was a rude awakening. As she drug herself out of bed, Beca once again considered the situation that she was in. Sure, it might not be the healthiest relationship to have with someone, but at least she could think, in her heart of hearts, that she had Chloe.

Of course, it never occurred to the short brunette that the reason she was so willing to endure these things with Chloe was because she'd seen it for two years in her own house before her parents divorced. Her mom desperately clinging to her dad in an attempt to keep the family together. Her dad either not noticing or not caring how his actions affected the two people who should have been closest to him. In the end it had resulted in divorce, but that was another thing that Beca never let enter her mind.

Thankful that at least it was Saturday so she wouldn't have classes or anything to attend after Bellas practice, Beca pulled on some sweats and a workout shirt and gathered up the rest of her stuff into her bag. She expected that Aubrey would have them running laps for at least an hour before they started any actual work. Not that what they were doing was really going to get them into Finals, but the blond was determined.

Beca trudged into the practice hall sleepily, her morning coffee, retrieved from one of the many coffee shops located on campus, clutched lovingly in her hands. As she saw the girls all gathered together she stopped, everyone looking her direction and away briefly. All eyes except two.

"So nice of you to finally join us, Mitchell." Aubrey's voice snapped like a whip into the suddenly quiet practice hall. Everyone else seemed to be finding the chairs, the white board, even the wall opposite Beca exceedingly interesting at that particular moment. Beca glanced at her watch briefly and sighed heavily before wincing. She was only two minutes late. Aubrey, however, saw no real distinction between two minutes and two hours. Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the cup in her hand, the blond said snidely, "Well, at least we know where we rank in your order of priorities. Lemme guess, up too late last night dreaming of that Treble that you have a thing for? You know that as soon I have evidence, you're gone, right?"

Beca bit her lip, squeezed her eyes shut, and took another deep breath before opening them again and looking first at Aubrey then to Chloe. The redhead was, like most of the rest of the girls, looking elsewhere. But at Aubrey's questions her crystal clear blue eyes snapped towards Beca and flashed fiercely. Beca knew why…

Choosing to say nothing, for a change, Beca just shrugged and walked over to set her stuff down by one of the chairs near the exit. Taking one last precious sip of coffee, she joined the rest of the girls. Fixing her gaze on Aubrey defiantly, she almost dared the girl without words to say something else.

The blond didn't bite.

Instead she set them to, as Beca had predicted, running laps. She ran with them about a quarter of the time, spending the rest of the time merely watching or chasing after Amy to get the Australian girl to actually do some cardio for once. As Beca ran she tried to keep her eyes off Chloe, but the redhead seemed to be taking some sort of delight in hurrying through a lap until she passed the much slower, and vastly more out of shape, Beca only to linger in front of her for another lap. Rinse and repeat, for an hour. Beca was ready to scream when Aubrey finally called a halt to the running.

Beca doubled over, wheezing and panting to catch her breath. She wasn't the only one, but she was a bit annoyed to see that Chloe was only just barely breathing hard. Instead of hobbling towards a water bottle as the rest of the Bellas did, the redhead joined Aubrey towards the side of the room and started to talk. Beca didn't mean to eavesdrop, well maybe she did, but they were near enough to her bag with water that she didn't really have to try.

"At least your 'extracurricular activities' last night aren't affecting your stamina." The blond said, a bit of bite still in her tone after having spent the last 20 minutes trying to chivvy Amy into line only to have the younger girl run a single lap.

"Come on, Bree. You know me better than that. I would never let anything hurt our chances." Chloe said, slightly hurt at the accusation in Aubrey's tone. As insane as it was after everything that happened over the last ten or so hours, Beca felt herself bristling on Chloe's behalf, wanting to step up and defend her from Aubrey. The blond seemed to realize what she'd done, though as she quickly apologized.

"Sorry Chlo'. You know how… Well, sorry. Seriously though, who did you hook up with last night? I didn't see you leave the bar with any guys. In fact, I hadn't known you'd left until I saw your text." Aubrey said, her tone sincere and slightly worried. Beca didn't know why she felt surprised that Aubrey was clueless about everything. Chloe had made it all very clear to her what was going on. That didn't mean it didn't hurt a little as the blond added, "And then doing the 'walk of shame' at seven this morning? He couldn't have been that interesting if you didn't even cuddle with him. You generally can't resist cuddling afterwards…"

Chloe didn't even glance towards Beca, not that the short brunette expected her to, at Aubrey's words. She only shrugged and said, "So… What's on the agenda today? More single choreo or do you wanna work 'em as a group?"

Speaking of a capella brought Aubrey's mind away from Chloe's whereabouts the previous night, but it didn't help stop Beca's insides from writhing a little as a song lyric popped into her head. One that she had a really hard time arguing with, even in her head, because it was damned true.

"Now I know I'm being used. That's ok, man, 'cause I like the abuse."

* * *

 **A/N 2:** So, yeah... What do you guys think? Should I continue this on to something more or leave it where it's at? Let me know in your review!


End file.
